The Way It Should Have Been
by MarauderishMischiefMaker
Summary: JT finally tells Liberty he loves her and they are finally happy, but when a desperate Mia asks them to care for Isabella memories of their own child resurface.
1. The Party Don't Start Till They Walk In

**The Way It Should Have Been**

I know most Degrassi stories out there now don't get much fanfare unless they are Eli/Claire. (Though if you ask me once Emma left and they took 'Next Generation' out of the title Degrassi started sucking, because let's face it Emma was the 'Next Generation') Anyway I starting re-watching the old Degrassi episodes—and re-crushing on Ryan Cooley—and I thought I would write a story for all the other JT Yorke fans out there

**Chapter 1 They Party Don't Start Till They Walk In**

**A/N The first chapter is a slightly altered version of Rock This Town. This will turn out to be an original story so stay with me. **

"This party wasn't such a bad idea," Manny Santos told herself Sure word had somehow gotten out about the they small birthday gathering they were having for Liberty at the Nelson/Simpson house yes her co-hostess Emma was officially AWOL but other than that… Manny looked over in the corner of the room. It looked like Liberty was reconnecting with JT, the man who had broken her heart twice before. Manny loved both Liberty and JT but they were better as friends. Friends couldn't break each other's heart. But what right had she to tell Liberty to get over JT when she couldn't even get over Craig. Like Liberty said it was easier said then done.

At least the birthday girl would soon be having the time of her life with Lakehurst stud Damian Hayes. So all and all it was a job well done, right?

Wrong," thought Manny flinching at the sharp sound of Spike's dishes shattering…

"Damn it who broke that?"

Manny sighed shoving her way through crowds of people with drinks in the air and went to retrieve the dustpan. "Well this is cozy," she muttered sarcastically as she walked into the dining room where several couples were stationed. "Move!" she snapped at Toby who was too busy sucking face with Nora from Lakehurst to even realize he had just knocked over a bowl Spike and Snake had gotten as a wedding present. She got down on her hands and knees glaring at Emma who sat on Sean's lap, "A little help would be nice, Em!"

"I've got this," Sean offered gently Emma from his lap just as the doorbell rang. Manny flashed him a thank-you smile and went to greet the newest guest.

"Not late are we?" asked Marco who was wearing one of his signature gray sweatshirts.

"Right on time," Manny assured him with a hug. "Hey Spin! And Ellie, what a…nice surprise."

Elle laughed uneasily. "Any excuse for a party, right?"

"Right," Manny agreed with strained politeness. _And trust you to come uninvited. _

Ellie had been the one to turn the blind eye when Craig starting using coke. In fact she even went so far as to blame Manny for the whole situation so things between the two of them were never what you would call warm and fuzzy.

Marco, the last to go into the foyer touched Manny lightly on the shoulder. "Play nice," he hissed turning to greet Emma and Sean who had just returned the latter with a bin full of glass in his hands. Manny didn't have time to respond before more people knocked on the door.

"Hello ladies!" Derek Haig drawled as he and Danny Van Zandt sidestepped Manny to get into the house.

"What are you two doing here?" Sean wanted to know.

"I felt it was my brother duty to come help celebrate my big sister's special day," Danny replied.

"And I'm just here for the grade twelve girls," Derek added kissing Emma's hand. "Lovely home by the way."

"Thank you," Emma smirked rolling her eyes at Sean who glared at the departing boys. "A little jealous of the grade tens?"

"Why would I be when I can have you all to myself tonight?" Emma hummed happily as he kissed her.

"Hate to break up this nauseating little show," Toby cut in. "But it seems we have company."

Emma looked on wide eyes as a crowd of Lakehurst students streamed in. "Okay, now this has gone too far. Anybody who isn't a personal friend of Liberty please leave now!"

A boy with a greasy blonde mullet laughed in her face. "Such as cold greeting from such a hot—"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Sean growled stepping in front of his girlfriend protectively.

"If you Lakehurst idiots are just here to start something," Spinner's voice was deadly calm.

"Oh we're just trembling in our boots aren't we Johnny?" said another Lakehurst kid.

"Spinner! Don't!" Manny's eyes pleaded with Damien who was just inside the door.

"Drake, Johnny! Let's all cool down," Damien suggested, "This isn't the time or the place."

"That's right," Manny echoed. "Come in and have fun but please keep the peace."

The one introduced as Drake stepped forward and laid a case of beer at Emma's feet. "A gift for our gracious host," he announced before going into the main room leaving Damien with Emma and Manny.

"I said a small party Manny!" Emma exploded. "Small! And you turn around and invite a million people including the jerks from Lakehurst who hurt Toby and wouldn't know Liberty from a hole in the wall!"

"I didn't invite them! They must have heard about it."

"Them and the rest of the world!"

"Emma?" Damien interrupted.

"What!"

"Not that this is much help but for all the BS they talk Johnny and Drake never really do anything."

"Right, and a flaming asteroid doesn't _really_ leave a humungous crater where a planet used to be! Now Manny if you wouldn't mind dealing with this mess Sean and I are going to continue with our scheduled plans." Emma stopped away.

Damien and Manny stood for while before he finally broke the stunned silence. "So, I sort of have a gift for Liberty?"

Manny started. "A gift right, well then come on I think she's in the kitchen.

An hour or so later Manny came back from Jack's room where she had been tucking yet more damaged items out of sight. She wrinkled her nose as the strong scent of alcohol wafted up the staircase. Once she had reached the bottom Manny found that Emma—who had earlier objected so strongly to the party—was now downing a cup of tequila in the corner. And from the looks of her it wasn't her first. From the smell of Derek Haig he had bathed in the stuff.

Manny rushed up and snatched the bottle away prevent Emma from refilling. "H—hey get y—your own! I w—was dr—drinking that!" Emma slurred suddenly indignant.

"Clearly!" snapped Manny. She noticed the bottle was only a quarter of the way full. "Em, how many drinks have you had tonight?"

Emma struggled to hold up three fingers, as Jack would do when someone asked how old he was, then guiltily added a fourth.

"Four drinks! Are you coo-coo bananas? And did you poor it all over Derek?"

"Emma is just toasted," replied Danny. "But two of those Lakehurst thugs poured the booze on Derek! I told Lib they were psychos."

"Here" Manny shoved a bottle of brownish liquid at Emma. "Drink this and from now on stay away from the alcohol!"

"Oh c—come on M—Manny lighten u—up!" Emma giggled stumbling. Manny came up and held her stable, as she was unable to walk in a straight line. "Manny let go. I—I'm gonna—go find m—my man.

"Emma I really don't think you and Sean should do this tonight

"D—don't be j—jealous Manny. Maybe w –when I'm f—finished with S—Sean you and D—Damien c—can have a t—turn

"Emma, I'm not interested in Damien I brought him here to cheer Liberty up so she can finally get over JT."

"And that worked out brilliantly," Liberty huffed slamming the swinging door that led into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Manny cried. "I thought you two were really hitting it off."

"Apparently you were wrong. Anyway I told him I had a boyfriend."

Liberty raised her eyebrows at Emma's drunken state then lowered her voice as if she were talking to a child, "Speaking of boyfriends Emma Sean's down in your room waiting for you. Why don't you go see him?"

Emma cackled enthusiastically. "Here I come you sexy man!" Emma called almost running into JT on her way down the stairs. Shaking off his slight confusion JT want straight to Liberty.

"There you are Liberty! Look I really wish we could talk about this," JT pleaded.

"What's there to talk about? I told you I still had feelings for you and you didn't say a word! You got my hopes up when you told me that you were the one who suggested that Manny throw me this party and then set me up for the ultimate crash and burn! "

"Liberty I have a girlfriend!" JT was beginning to loose his patience. "Named Mia. Who I really, really like"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes!"

"Then why are standing here talking to me!"

"I—I don't know!"

"Yes you do you're just a bigger coward than even I thought you were!" Liberty grabbed her jacket of the hook and ran off crying too hard to hear JT's repeated calls after her. Liberty feet pounded the pavement with a mind of their own and soon she was at her house and collapsed sobbing on the step. She wished she had never controlled JT to the point where he broke up with her? And even if they had broken up if her parents hadn't convinced her to give the baby up for adoption she would have a part of him with her. Once she had composed herself Liberty dug out her house key and unlocked the door.

Johnny and Drake listened to Liberty think aloud from the rosebushes across the street. "Mia _and_ this girl? That Yorke guy has a thing for cheap sluts with babies," laughed Johnny. "They kick us out and let scum like Yorke stay."

"Will that doesn't mean we can't give him his due ourselves," Drake pointed out.

Back at Emma's house a confused JT was searching for Toby and finally found him snuggled up to Nora on the Nelsons' porch swing. Catching JT's eye Nora broke away from Toby announcing she had to use the bathroom.

JT sat next to his starry-eyed friend.

"Oh boy she's good JT," Toby breathed. "I can barely feel my lips right now?"

"That's uh great Tobes but I sort of have a situation here."

Toby became immediately alert. "Okay shoot." He listened as JT spun a complicated food analogy that could only come from his mind. "Okay so I have this meatball sub, right? Zesty sauce, gooey cheese and I like the sub a lot, but somehow I find myself craving oatmeal."

"Oatmeal?" whispered Toby.

"So what do you think Tobes?"

"Well," Toby considered. "The meatball sub it's very tasty, but you get tired of it. Oatmeal, it's always been there for you. You can depend on it."

"I miss her Tobes. I know I shouldn't, but I do and it's so stupid!"

""No look it's not stupid. You can't fight how you feel. Go out there and find her."

" You know what? You're right. You're always right Tobes. I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna get myself a big bowl of Liberty…oatmeal!"

"Finally," Toby smiled as he watched JT rush toward his car.

Just as JT lost sight of Toby he caught sight of the same thugs that Jay and Spinner had kicked out of the party earlier one of who was peeing on his car. He gaped at them speechless with shock.

Drake scoffed at JT's shocked expression from under his black hood. "Why did you leave the party?" he asked mockingly. "Weren't the center of attention anymore were you Mascot Boy?"

"What the hell is this?" JT choked out finding his voice. "Mommy and Daddy forget to potty train wittle Johnny?"

Johnny zipped up his jeans. "We know how jealous how are of the birthday girl so we thought we'd give you your own little party favor. "

"How surprisingly generous," remarked JT his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And after you were done dousing the grade tens you poured the rest of it on my car. Pee and booze what an attractive combination."

"As if people didn't all ready smell you coming!" said Drake who was so close to him that JT could feel hot breath on his neck a hand retrieving his keys.

Taking a breath to calm himself JT tried to reason with them. "Look the three of us may despise each other equally but I have to find someone right now so if you'll just give me my keys I'll go on my way."

"We know all about your baby mama," Drake remarked. "Looks like dating whores is a recurring pattern for you. Too bad you're not two for two."

"Now, now Drake," Johnny mock-reproached. "It doesn't mean anything that he didn't get to unwrap Mia personally as long as he gets to play house with her little brat. It's a chance he never got with his own kid!"

"You sons of bitches," JT exploded "Give me my damn keys right now!"

"Whoa ho cranky mascot!" Drake smirked holding the keys behind his back. "What would the fans of your kiddy show think of that?"

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. "You really should talk to us about all this hostility. It will be good for you to get it off your chest and it's not like you're going anywhere" He caught the pocketknife Drake tossed him and began to deflate JT's tires.

"Won't be needing these," added Drake and he tossed JT's keys watching them bounce and land about seventy-five feet away past the Nelson house.

Even through he knew keys would do him no good with four flat tires JT went after them anyway much to Johnny and Drake's amusement. "Run Forrest run!" Johnny taunted between hysterics. Drake said nothing. When he was halfway between Liberty's house and Emma's JT felt a sharp pain shoot up his back and he fell as if in slow motion. JT heard a female scream and the sound of feet pounding away then all the sudden Liberty was crouched beside him holding him in her arms.

"Help!" she shrieked through the dark night. "Somebody help me please."

"Oh shit," cried a still shirtless Sean as he bounded across the lawn to where the blood pool was growing bigger. "What the hell happened?"

"He's hurt," Liberty managed through hurtful sobs. "They stabbed him and then ran off!"

Spinner cussed. "I vow by all that is holy if he dies…!"

Marco deposited a crying Ellie on Jimmy's shoulder and bent over JT. "His pulse is still there but it's really faint. He's losing a lot of blood!"

As Marco spoke Sean was rattling off the information to the paramedics who had just arrived. "Stabbed…nine minutes ago…pocketknife."

The chief paramedic looked sympathetically at the group at the gurney was loaded "Only one of you can ride with him."

Liberty jumped in without hesitation looking into her ex's glassy eyes that had glistened with hurt when she left the party. If he wasn't okay she would never forgive herself.


	2. Clawing, Kicking, and Stratching Oh God

**A/N Hi you guys this is aarent. I wanted to thank my fellow JT fans pocksuppet and I Heart Canadian Drama for the extremely encouraging reviews to this story. I wasn't expecting such positive feedback on this one especially since this is my first dabbling in the Degrassi archive. So thank you all for the very pleasant surprise and now another chapter. The usual disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter 2: Clawing, and Scratching, and Kicking Oh God!**

"Blend It Foundation from Starr: How bright do you shine?"

Despite the late hour Mia Jones recited the last line of the commercial with a bright smile on her face. Even though at lot of people had said she would get used to the limelight eventually but Mia didn't ever want to get used to it; modeling gave her an incredible rush of happiness that wasn't comparable to anything. (Except the times she saw her daughter Isabella bonding with her boyfriend JT, that really did warm her heart.). She smiled at the thought of JT who she hadn't talked to since school Friday where his last words had been: "If any paparazzi bug you tell them your incredibly hot boyfriend has a mascot head and isn't afraid to use it!" When Mia told him she wasn't a big enough deal for paparazzi yet he had responded, "Maybe not now but one day you will be and the other will still stand."

The heavily accented voice of the creative director broke in to her thoughts. "That's a wrap for tonight. Excellent work as always Mia love!" he said. "Now get your ass home for some beauty rest. Not that you need it."

"Thanks Ray," Mia replied laughing to herself. She had worked with the British man on a couple of other projects but still never failed to bask in his praise. Might as well soak it up now before she had to morph back in to Mia Jones regular Degrassi sophomore and responsible teenage mother. Sure Toronto wasn't exactly one of the fashion capitals of the world. Not like Milan or Paris but the money helped Anna Jones pay the bills. And luckily for Mia she was kind the model that all the designers from the big markets wanted to book. After all she was an exotic girl, pretty but not too pretty, her career had a lot of longevity and she so well-built that no one would have guessed she had a two year old if she didn't talk about Isabella so often.

Mia's raised her hand in a wave as she came up to a waiting Bentley outside of the building. Her manager Larissa returned the greeting and hopped out to open the back door for the yawning girl.

"Tired?" she wanted to know, handing the fifteen-year-old her cell phone, which rested in the front seat cup holder. If there was one thing that pissed Ray off it was models that wasted his time gabbing on their cell phones.

Mia nodded, flipping it open. Mom called?"

"About three hours ago. Bells wanted to say goodnight. I told her you loved her and would call back tomorrow."

"Good." Mia appreciated the fact that Larissa was one of the few people that never cast judgment on her for having a child so young, and Bella loved her to pieces. By the glow of an oncoming stop light Mia saw that Larissa's normally bright eyes were dimmed with worry. "What wrong, it's not Isabella?"

"No, no, not it all!" The agent shook her head erasing any betraying emotion as if her face were an Etch A Sketch. The woman parallel-parked in front of the hotel where they were staying but didn't immediately get out. "There is something I need to tell you. It's really important."

Mia raised her eyebrows as she hugged her Vera Bradley tote to her chest for warmth "Okay well would you mind telling me _in_side? It's freezing out here!"

Larissa shrugged. "All right. You might want to be sitting when I tell you anyway." Mia puckered her forehead with worry but had no time to respond. Within five seconds of her high heel hitting the asphalt the stars were blocked out by what seemed like a million flashing bulbs and the still air was broken by the voices of shouting reporters.

"Hey there she is, Mia! Look over here! Miss Jones do you have anything to say…?"

"I—I—I," Mia mouth suddenly felt parched. Even though she had been a model for a few months now she wasn't used to dealing with the insane reporters sticking tape recorders in her face. In fact she and Anna had discussed the issue at length and decided that until Isabella was old enough to handle the pressures that may come from having a famous mother, Larissa would be entrusted to keep the teenager's personal life under wraps.

"No comment," the agent repeated several times as she bulldozed her way through the throng, dragging an utterly confused Mia through the doors with her. "You!" she hollered to a couple bellhops. "Get those cash-strapped sycophants away from my model!"

Mia wasn't able to get a word in edgewise until Larissa had made sure the door to their suite was securely locked. "Media vultures!" she hissed. "Privacy really is a four-letter word to these people!"

"What the hell was that about?" Mia gasped trying to breath normally again.

Larissa sighed. "I was hoping to tell you under more private circumstances but it looks like the news already leaked."

"For God sake Larissa just tell me! Whatever it is I'm sure I can take it!"

"Mia honey," the older woman said and for once Mia felt like she was talking her twenty-nine-year-old manager as opposed to some kind of peer. "There was a house party last night,"

Mia head began to spin. "Oh my God! What happened?" Experience from the past told her how wild some house parties turned out to be. In eighth grade she and her best friend Jane decided to crash a high school party Jane's brother Lucas was attending. An encounter with the drunken Lucas had resulted in Bella's conception.

"Shhh!" said Larissa who was busy typing furiously on her Droid. She silently flipped the power button and the hotel room's flat screen came to life. Both pairs of eyes were glued to the screen.

"_Good evening. We kick off the bottom half of the eleven o'clock newscast with breaking details on the story of a birthday that will be remembered for all the wrong reasons. Frankie Davison is live with the details. Frankie?"_

"_A tragedy to be sure Parents if any young children are up this early I suggest you send them out of the room," said another reporter and Mia saw that he was standing in front of familiar building… "Popular kid show host and Degrassi Community School mascot JT Yorke was stabbed overnight while attending a birthday party for his former girlfriend Liberty Van Zandt hosted by mutual friends Manny Santos and Emma Nelson. Yorke sustained a punctured aorta from the incident and has been rushed into emergency surgery. Van Zandt, Santos, and Nelson all declined our request for comment. However Lakehurst Secondary School president Damien Hayes has confirm that this is the violent culmination of a recent turf war between the two institutions. No word yet from Yorke's current girlfriend aspiring model Mia Jones."_

Mia felt the room blur as she turned off the TV. She was afraid something like this would happen if JT continued to date her She had told JT that her ex Nic was the jealous type. But Nic would have thought it too predictable to show up at the party and stab JT himself so it had to be one of his little minions, Johnny or Drake or …Lucas!

"I've going home!" Mia decided bounding out off the bed. "Plane, train, or automobile I need to go to him right now!"

Larissa followed her into the hallway. "Mia you can't go to him. Even if you had your beginner's the drive is about six hours and if my schedule were as packed as yours for the rest the weekend, I'd get my sleep. Besides if you were there what more could you do when it seems he's already in capable hands."

"First I'm give him the hug of his life, then I'm chew out his ass for seeing going to a party for Liberty of all people while I was out of town and…what's up with you"

Larissa 's face had broken into a huge smile. "Now that I think about it the only thing you should be doing is thanking them, all of them for giving us an angle we can use… Now don't give me that look Mia! Try to follow me here. Your name is tied into a story that will be national news by the end of the week. Millions of designers will see this and think: "There's a model who doesn't have to evoke tragedy because she's experienced the real thing firsthand' and poof! Job after job will fall into your lap, It's brilliant! It's a miracle! It's..."

"Bull shit! Either I've truly flipped my lid or I really did hear you say you wanted to use the fact that my boyfriend is laying in the hospital as the kind of publicity stunt only the most coldhearted bitch could think up!" The sound that followed was like lightening snapping a brittle tree branch and Larissa's eyes widened as she rubbed her tender cheek. Satisfied but still fuming, Mia turned on her heel and dialed the front desk. "Yes can someone come collect my luggage? I'm leaving a little earlier than planned. Thank you."

"Now is that really necessary Mia?" her manager stammered. "A little tiff like this can be worked out. If you stay with me I'll make sure you have enough money to set Isabella up with a trust fund before she's out of kindergarten. Don't be the selfish kind of mom who quits a good-paying job and ends up not being able to give her daughter everything she ever wanted. As you agent I'm thinking about what's best for your career."

Mia scoffed. "If you know what's best for _your_ career you will get my ass on a plane back home. Consider it your final act as my agent!"

Larissa stood with her hands on her hips. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I go on all the Hollywood shows and tell them the real reason you "retired" from modeling," Mia threatened. "Now that's what I call a publicity stunt."

"You walk out the door it will be the biggest mistake of your entire life," Larissa spat. "Mark my words Little Miss No-Talent you won't make a cent without me!"

"Watch me!" Mia screamed. It wasn't the best retort of her life but she was too worried about JT to think of anything better.

With more help from the gullible concierge than from Larissa, Mia was able to score the last seat on a departing flight back to Toronto. The accomedations weren't what you would call first class and considering Mia's seat was between a woman who was such a perpetual sneezer she was probably allergic to herself, and a guy whose belches reeked of salami the plane ride seemed far longer than a hour and ten minute, and for all seventy of couldn't stop thinking about JT…

How bad was the damage to his…what did the newscaster say… aorta?' Obviously bad enough for emergency surgery. Was he alone in the creepy hospital room? Not likely. And she was glad he had someone to hold her spot at his bedside until she got there…unless it was a certain ex-someone of his…No! JT would never let that girl with five feet of him again, not after all she had put him through last year. But maybe he wasn't alert enough to tell that desperate child to beat it. Was he alert enough to be asking for Mia? Was he alert at all? The news report hadn't gone into much detail and she yet to be able to reach Tobes, Manny, or Emma and like hell would she even think about calling Liberty.

"Okay I know this has gone too far when I start talking to myself!" Mia took a deep breath and tried to quiet her mind without much success. To stem her ever-increasing anxiety, she focused on the picture of her smiling boyfriend that served as her cell phone background. "Just think of how happy he'll be when he wakes up and sees I made it," she reminded herself, Gladly disembarking the plane she hailed a taxicab that was (thankfully) still running and directed the cabbie to take her to Bradley Memorial.

"Can I help you dear?" inquired one of the nurse who was wheeling an empty hospital bed when Mia had been wondering around the ground floor of the hospital for at least ten minutes. "You look at little lost."

"Um well…" Mia paused realizing she knew nothing more detailed about JT's condition that couldn't fit into a minute-long news segment. She was sure it looked more than a little suspicious that a teenaged girl was wondering around a hospital at four-thirty in the morning without a decent explanation. The nurse however was waiting patiently so Mia spat out what little she knew.

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind pointing me to the ER, I just got the news that my—uh cousin—got hurt tonight. The cabbie just dropped me off."

The woman let out a confused laugh. "Well they dropped off at the wrong entrance. The ER is in the east wing of the second floor." She pointed to the elevator at the end of the hall. "Would you like me to take you?"

"No thank you," Mia smiled in thanks. "I think I've got it from here." Every second Mia talked to that nurse—however helpful she was—was another second she was consumed with worry for her boyfriend.

The nurse nodded and moved on. "All right dear, I hope your cousin is all right," she called over her shoulder.

Once on the second floor Mia sprinted toward a fluorescent red EMERGENCY sign (hard to do since she was still wearing the three-inch heels she had modeled in earlier.) Only when she stopped to catch her breath did Mia realize the extreme exhaustion incurred on a person who had been on her feet for a solid twenty hours.

"Ma'am," the receptionist said clearing her throat. "Whatever the emergency I'm sorry to say we're a little backed up right now, so unless it's exceptionally urgent you'll have to sit in the waiting room with everyone else."

Mia shook her head. "No, no I'm not the one with the emergency. I'm here to see someone named JT Yorke."

"The man of the hour," the receptionist (whose nametag read 'Kevin') chuckled. "Really popular guy with the biggest family I've ever seen. How are you two related?"

"I'm his girlfriend," Mia replied instantly regretting not using the 'cousin' lie when she saw Kevin's face fall.

"Well I'm sorry but regular visiting hours are from nine in the morning to eight at night and since you aren't a family member you'll have to wait about four more hours."

"No you don't understand!" the fifteen-year-old pleaded. "I have to see him! Please, can't you make an exception?" Her eyes cast down in sympathy the chubby man came to the front of the desk and motioned Mia to follow him around the corner.

"Look," he sighed. "I'm really not supposed to let anyone who isn't a parent or guardian inside the actual room right now. One of the nurses already let your other friends stay an hour extra while the spiky-haired kid got his arm checked out…"

A dose of Mia's expert puppy dog pout sent Kevin's eyes to the floor again. He couldn't hold firm for much longer. "All right," he caved grabbing her a fresh blanket from the hospital's linen closet. "Here's the deal. Since you look dead on your feet right now I'm going to let you sleep on the chair outside his room," He led pointed her in the direction of JT's room still talking. "I've got to warn you though it's not the most comfortable arrangement in the world."

Mia's eyes lit up. "No this'll be fine. Thank you so much!" The receptionist nodded and went back behind his desk. Mia was left to stare through the cracks in the drawn blinds of JT's room, wishing she could get closer to her boyfriend, maybe hold his hand. But this was as good as it would get for now. As she wrapped the blanket more tightly around herself Mia could swear she saw a dark silhouette inside JT's room…"My eyes are really playing tricks on me now," she yawned finally succumbing to the sleep her body begged for.

"Excuse me?" Mia was roused what seemed like only minutes later but a curly-haired read head with teddy bears on her scrub top. Mia tried to sit up but her back was quick to protest and she realized how terrible a night's sleep she had had on that chair.

"Yeah."

"Seven is a still a little early for visitors." The nurse gazed down at the blanket that still hugged Mia's legs. "Though from the looks of it you slept here." Her eyes immediately showed concern. "You know there is a church on the next street, the pastor there has some awesome connections. If there were any vacancies in the local shelters he's the one who would know."

It took Mia a few seconds to fully grasp the woman's meaning but she soon bounded up in offense grateful she hadn't thought to change out of the clothes from the previous night's shoot. "Does this seem like the kind of outfit a homeless person could afford?"

The nurse shrugged. "Not typically, no. Unless…"

Mia cut her off. "I can assure you I'm not a hooker. I'm just a very tired, very worried person who recognized a stab victim on the midnight news as her boyfriend and was told she had to wait until visiting hours before she could see him."

Still not satisfied the nurse led her into JT's room where Mia let out an exasperated huff. "What? You think my giving him a kiss will magically bring him out of his coma. I think you're taking the whole fairytale thing to literally but if you want to try it what the hell!"

"I just thought he was involved with…" the nurse trailed off, stepping aside to reveal the owner of the silhouette Mia had seen last before closing her eyes the night before.

"You thought he was involved with _me_?" Liberty asked blushing. Seeing Mia cringe she let out a slight chuckle before explaining. "No I'm just…" but Mia interrupted.

"Liberty is JT's ex!"

"You're his ex?" the nurse repeated narrowing her eyebrows at Liberty as she went to double check JT's vitals. But once again it was Mia who answered.

"That's right. Which means she's no more a blood relative than I am so I have no idea why she was allowed back here. She doesn't even care about JT!"

"That's not true!" Liberty's eyes flashed as she took at step forward. "I've always cared!"

"That's not entirely accurate," Mia replied also coming forward. "You started to care again, I give you a bit of credit for that. If only he weren't already dating me by the time you decided to give picture-perfect coup le thing another shot."

"Is it wrong for a person to picture herself being with the father of her child?" Liberty inquired her normally calm voice rising. The nurse watched this exchange while casting worried glances at the unconscious JT's heart rate monitor.

"When you have a child to raise no, but the minute you signed the baby over to his adoptive parents you also gave up using that excuse to get your claws into my boyfriend!" With one hard shove Mia sent Liberty flying into the wall.

A slight lump began to form on the back of Liberty head but she refused to give Mia the satisfaction of seeing her wince. "That baby deserved a better life than JT and I could ever give him at the time. Maybe if you had thought about that you would be a struggling single mother right now!"

"I may be a single mother but I'm not raising Isa alone, my mom been supportive since the day I told her I was pregnant. And," Mia smiled wickedly. "JT's been a great father figure."

Liberty charged at her and delivered a right hook that connected squarely with Mia's lower lip.

"Well in that case you'll be quite upset to know that I told JT I still loved him last night."

Mia's bleeding jaw dropped. "You _did_ WHAT?"

"I said I still loved him," Liberty continued as if she hadn't heard the interruption. "And what's more, when he fell his head was facing toward my house which means he was coming to find me. Probably to tell me that he still loved me too."

"You, Liberty Van Zandt are a lying little ho," Mia declared averting her eyes so Liberty couldn't see them misting.

"That's the difference between you I Mia," Liberty responded calmly. "I never lie."

Before the attending nurse could say anything another round of fighting broke out each girl getting her shots in. JT's monitor started to beep more rapidly and both girls turned around in surprise, Liberty dropping a fistful of Mia's hair in the process.

"You two do know a comatose person can still hear you, right?" the nurse asked.

They shook their heads.

"Well let me assure you James has heard every word of your little catfight and the stress your putting on him right now isn't doing this injured boy any favors. Now both of you leave for the day and from now on come back separately or not at all! Is that clear?"

The both nodded solemnly and walked out of the room with their heads bowed like schoolchildren ashamed at being scolded.


End file.
